PDA in the Common Room
by Lupin3Black
Summary: James/Lily Remus/Sirius How Lily and James get together with some help from Remus and Sirius. Slash!


**Okay I love this! I don't actually think James was bi it just fits in. **

**Catzxox**

** P.D.A in the common room**

One-shot

Remus pinned Sirius against the smooth crimson exterior of the Grffyndor sofas with a rumbling feral growl. Sirius giggled softly and slightly, but if you asked him later he would deny all concepts of him giggling, as he was a manly man, and manly men didn't giggle. It wasn't two seconds later when Remus lips came crashing down on Sirius's and the giggling stopped immensely, but unfortunately for one James Potter, it was replaced by feverish moaning, something the seventh year animagus didn't want to hear.

He whined pathetically and buried his head in his hands, ruffling his black hair and effectively making his round glasses obscure on his tan face.

"You alright James?" A kind voice said from above him, he looked up squinting at the sudden light and seen, Lily Evans, his own personal angel.

"Yeah Im fine Lils, it's just..." He paused, pointing towards the two teenagers who were going at it like rabbits on the sofa "that is going to give me nightmares!" James shuddered. That couch, from now on was contaminated. That only left him 3 he was able to sit on out if the 14 there was in this room.

He didn't blame Remus, he couldn't, if it wasn't for Remus he would have to go sit in the hufflepuff common room and they didn't like him much. Remus possessed the one thing Sirius didn't have. 'Self-control' Lily called it, James called it 'not fucking everywhere in sight' Remus, quite usually would either tell him to calm down or lead him upstairs by the hand, usually not coming down till the next day looking very pleased with himself.

But Remus was a teenage boy. Like himself. And Remus was dating Sirius Black a.k.a the horniest bloke in the world. If Remus stands still long enough, Sirius would hump his leg.

It has happened.

So when your a teenage boy, and you have urges with sex at your disposal, he's more than likely going to go through with, especially so close to the full moon.

"Really? I think it's hot!" James looked at Lily with wide eyes. She-what?

"Er I mean- I think it's great that Rem finally gets to be with who he wants." Lily quickly amended herself, blushing a deep red colour to match her fiery hair.

James spared a glance at the giggling couple, Sirius was lacking a shirt and Remus was currently giving her a well induced hickey.

"You think it's hot, do you?" James teased, his hazel eyes crinkling slightly behind the frames of his glasses.

Lily sighed, sitting down opposite him at the small round table the common room supplied them with.

"I suppose I do. But look around me? Who doesn't? Apart from you?" Lily said, James did indeed look around, he saw almost everyone in the common room was staring unabashedly at the snogging couple. James reasoned with them, if he was a gay bloke or a girl, he too would probably like seeing two of the hottest blokes (after himself of course) snog on a couch without shirts.

"I know! It's just, their my best mates! I want them to be happy! Just not do it in front of me! God! Sirius is practically my brother!" James growled at Lily.

"Are you homophobic?" Lily asked, her slightly freckled nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Oh god no!" James said hurriedly "I'm the one who got them together, you have a sister right? Well imagine walking in on her and her fiancé going at it? It would be horrible right?" James wasn't a homophobe! He thought that Love was blind to genders and if someone loved someone of the same gender, then they should be allowed to express it.

"Good." Lily nodded in approval "because if you were there's no way I would let you ruin something as hot as this! Merlin! It could only be hotter if you joined in!" Lily gasped after revealing her biggest secret.

"You want me to join in?" James said, one eyebrow quirked in amusement, so his Lily wanted to watch him snog a bloke?

"Er...well it's a popular opinion?"

"I can't do Sirius or Remus, because that would be awkward. Anyone else you have in mind?" He chuckled slightly, he wasn't gay, he was bi, and if getting Lily meant letting her watch then so be it.

"Um...James"

"Yep Lils?"

"Will you go to Hogsmead with me?"

Remus looked up at Sirius with a grin on his handsome face. Somehow the roles had reversed, and it was Sirius crouched over the top of him on all fours. He pulled Sirius down closer to him so he could croon hotly in his ear.

"The plan, worked."

The end.


End file.
